In order to generate white light with the aid of optoelectronic components, the optoelectronic semiconductor components are conventionally provided with an encapsulation containing a converter substance. Said converter substance converts the radiation of a first wavelength range (primary radiation) emitted by the optoelectronic component into radiation of a second wavelength range (secondary radiation), which differs from the first range. White light may be generated in this way either by the primary radiation being mixed with the secondary radiation or by the color components of the converted radiation mixed together producing white light.
A further conventional construction provides for jointly using a plurality of optoelectronic components which respectively emit radiations of different wavelength ranges. The overall radiation of the construction comprises the added wavelength ranges of the individual components.